Aliens vs Predator: Acid Reign
by Trex654321
Summary: When April was 6, her colony was wiped out by Xenomorphs. Only a few survivors escaped with the help of the colonial marines. 20 years later, April is a Sergeant in the USCM, leading a team of the best bug hunters in the Corps. But, while answering a distress signal, April and her team discover a new threat. One that hunts both Humans and Xenos. I DO NOT OWN ALIENS VS PREDATOR.
1. Prologue

April ran down the halls of her home, a small research colony on JP-994. Her Mother and Father were running with

her. She was 6 years old, she didn't know what was going on. Her mother was repeating "Get to the ship! Gotta

get to the ship!" April was scared and confused. Suddenly a Colonial Marine appeared down the hall, shot gun in

hand.

"Come on! Their getting ready to leave!" He yelled. His eyes suddenly widened with horror, he was looking behind

them. April turned to see a man- sized jet black monster standing behind them. With no warning it lunged and

grabbed her father, its claws digging into him. He screamed and struggled against the Alien creature to no avail. It

raised its tail and rammed it into his chest, blood poured from his mouth. The marine ran up to it and kicked it away.

The creature shrieked and righted itself. It was about to lunge when the marine unloaded several shells into its

head. The Alien flew backs and fell dead, its yellowish blood melting the floor beneath it. The marine walked over to

her father. April's mother ran to his limp body, held it crying. April stood where she was, in complete terror.

"I'm sorry." The marine said. He kneeled down and closed her father's eyes.

"Daddy?" April said, expecting an answer, not fully understand the full extent of what had happened. Several

shrieks and hisses came from down the hall. The Marine looked in that direction, gun raised.

"We have to go," he said, he turned to April's mother, who was staring at her husband's body. "Miss!" He said, she

looked up. "Please. Think of her." He pointed at April. Her mother looked at her with wide eyes, and nodded. , she

reached under her husband's shirt and grabbed a shark tooth necklace. She took it off her husband and kisses his

forehead. She put it around Aprils neck and picked her up.

"Come on honey, we need to go." She said.

"What about Daddy?" April asked. At that, her mother nearly burst into tears, but held it back.

"Daddy's gone." She said, and began to run, with the Marine close behind.

"Attention." A computer voice said, "Evacuation has been pushed ahead and will be leaving in 2 minutes"

"Damn!" The marine yelled. The shrieking behind them got louder. "Their catching up!"

April got a feeling and looked ahead at the walls. It was faint, but she could see large outlines crawling through the

vents and under the floor.

"Wait!" She yelled, "Their ahead of us" The 3 stopped.

"How can you tell?" The marine asked.

"I don't know. I see them in the walls." April responded. Suddenly an outline became clear under her mother. "Look

out!" The Alien lunged out of its hiding place and grabbed her mothers legs, and began pulling her into the vent.

She Screamed and dropped April. The marine ran to her and grabbed her arms and tried to pull her out. The

creature hissed and grabbed her shoulder gaining leverage.

"Forget me! Please! Just get her out of here!" With that, the alien dragged her down into the vent. The marine fell

backward.

"Mommy!" April Yelled. The marine Stood up.

"…We need to go." He said.

"But what about Mommy?!" April yelled.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do." Aprils eyes teared up, and she burst into tears. The Marine kneed down to her.

"Hey." He said. April looked at him. "I wish I could do something to get them back, but I can't. I'm sorry. But what I

can do is do everything that's within my power to get you out of here. Ok? I won't let them get you." April sniffled.

"Really?"

"Really." He picked her up, and ran. Ran as fast as he could. When they finally got to the drop ship, it was lifting off

the ground. Leaving.

"Wait!" He yelled "WAIT!" The drop ship in the air, and the bay door opened. A young female marine ran to the

edge.

"Come on!" She yelled. "Their Right behind you!" They were. The monsters were running after him. He was still a

hundred feet from the drop ship. Their were survivors yelling inside, the female marine was telling them to wait.

Then, for no reason, they stopped chasing them.

"They stopped!" April said.

"What?" Then the ground started to shake, and out of nowhere, a bigger creature ran at them on all fours, a large

flat crest on its head. The marine dove out of the way just in time. The creature ran for the drop ship, but the pilot

pulled up at the last second, and the beast slammed into a wall denting it. The drop ship flew around to them. The

marine stood up, grabbed April, and made a dash for the drop ship. But a smaller alien leaped out and grabbed his

leg, and tripped him. He quickly pulled out his gun and blasted it in the head, and its acidic blood poured onto his

leg. He screamed in pain and grabbed it. April ran up to him and tried to help him.

"Come on!" She said, "We need to go." The marine looked over to the larger monster, which was trying to shake of

its miss.

"No, You do."

"What?"

"I said I'm getting you out of here. And I meant that." At that, he ripped off his dog tags and put them in her hand.

And with all his remaining strength, grabbed her, stood on his melting leg and hurled her into the drop ship. The

female marine grabbed her and pulled her in.

"Wait!" She yelled. The marine fell to the ground in the mud, looked up and smiled at her. The last thing she saw of

her savior, was him lying there, and the massive beast charged towards him, and the door closed.


	2. Chapter 1

20 Years later...

April woke up in a cold sweat. Her cryo tube was opened. She sat up and looked around, panting. The rest of her

squad was still out. She wiped her face with her hands.

"Every cryo sleep, the same damn dream..." She muttered to herself. She looked down, reached into her shirt and

pulled out the dogtags around her neck. It was hers and the ones of the marine that saved her all those years ago.

She noticed movement. She turned to see her team stirring. Private Vinny was the first to stand up entirely.

"Ugh. Nother beautiful day in the corps." He said sarcastically. April put her necklace back under her shirt and got

up.

"Alright people, let's get to work." She said to her dreary team.

"Ai, ai, Sarge." Vinny said with a smile. Corporal Hope stood up out of her tube.

"They don't pay me enough to wake up to your voice, Vincent." She said half asleep.

"Come on Hope, don't call me that." He said. Synthia stretched and yawned.

"Can't we go one drop without you two arguing?" She asked.

"You gotta agree Synth, he is annoying as hell."

"You got me there."

"Hey! Standing right here?!" April walked out of the room.

"Same shit every drop..." She muttered. They all got dressed while the rest of the squad got up. Most of the team

sat in the mess hall and ate before getting ready for the drop. Private Wayne, a young African -American man, sat

cutting his breakfast.

"So what are we dealing with boss?" He asked April. She took a sip of her drink.

"A research station has requested assistance. We were the closest so we're helping." She said.

"Helping with what?" Hope asked. April sighed.

"They found a Xeno egg..." She replied. Everyone groaned and sighed.

"A fuckin' bug hunt." Vinny complained.

"From what I checked on the radio, the colony is still alive," April said, "It may have not hatched..."

"Since when do Facehuggers not hatch?" Wayne asked.

"Alright, let's just calm down. We got this, we always do." April assured them. "Let's just hope for a quick and easy

bug kill." Hope lit a cigarette.

"It ain't never easy when it comes to bugs." She said. Their new recruit walked in. April looked at him. He looked

back and seemed to freeze up. He looked nervous. April smiled.

"Good to have you join us rookie." She said. Everyone looked at him. Hope puffed on her cig.

"There's the newb. What's your name again?" She asked. Before he could reply, Synthia did for him.

"Private Jay Conner. Age 24 . Weight 196. Born Dec, 25, 21-" Vinny cut her off.

"Synth, please. We needed his name not Medic record."

"Detail is in my programing."

Jay just blinked. April waved him over.

"Come sit down and eat, Private. We got a busy day ahead." She said. Jay grabbed a try, walked over and sat

down.

"Why's that sir?" He asked.

"Don't do that." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't call me sir. Or ma'am. Don't refer to me as your superior. Just call me April. Or sarge, I don't mind sarge."

"Yes sir- er, April." She chuckled.

"Now. What was your question?"

"Why's this gonna be a busy day?"

"Bugs."

"Bugs?"

"Yeah, Bugs. You know, Xenomorphs." He looked confused. "Did they not cover this in basic?"

"No."

"Christ! I keep telling then to do this! But do they listen? No! Its like they want to lose marines!" April sighed.

"Vinny. Get the book. Everyone else saddle up. We got a drop to do."

The marines got up and got to work. Vinny walked to his locker and grabbed a scrapbook, and brought it to April

and Jay. He put it in front of Jay.

"There go kid. Do your homework." Vinny said as he walked out of the mess hall. Jay took the book and looked at

the title.

"Vinnys Guide to Bug Hunting?" Jay asked. Synthia sighed.

"I helped." He opened the book. The first page was titled "The basic Bug." Underneith it was a picture of what he

guessed was a xenomorph. It was shiny black, with a long head, no facial features, just a toothy mouth. It was

drooling. A lot. Its body appeared to be almost skeletal, its tail looked like exposed vertabra with a spike on the

end.

"Wow. That brings a new definition to freaky."

April chuckled.

"Kid, you have no idea." She got up and walked to the locker room. "Keep readin kid. And get ready. Multitask if you

can." She walked out, with Synthiea behind her. Jay sighed, and flipped throught pages of the book.


	3. Chapter 2

April stood in the launch bay, the marines and engineers were working around her. Synthia was standing next to

her holding a data pad. There were 2 drop ships in the hanger, both being loaded with missiles and chains of

bullets. Their dropship pilot Lance walked up to them.

"Dropship 1 is ready for dust off, sarge." He said.

"Alright. Rochelle, hows the colony?" She asked. Rochelle looked up from the radio.

"Just got of the coms." She said, "They have the xeno contained, but theirs some freaky shit goin on in the jungle.

Guards are going missing."

"Damn." April cursed. "Double time it people!" Jay walked in dressed and still reading the book. He walked to April.

"Acid for blood?" He asked.

"Hard to believe I know." April said.

"Please tell me this is just some kind a sick joke on the new guy."

"Wish it were kid." April lifted up her arm, revealing severe burn marks, healed from time. The rookie stared. "But a

sick joke didn't do this to my arm. Or kill my parents for that matter." Jay blinked.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't know."

"Don't be rookie. I'm used to people not believing me. But just start believing before one crawls up and bites you in

the ass." He looked back at the book.

"So who tool these pictures?" He asked.

"Vinny. He's the only guy crazy enough to be takin pictures of something that's trying to kill him" Jay turned the

page. There was a picture of Vinny with his arm around what book said was a soldier class xeno.

"How did he get this one to pose with him?"

"He tazzed it." Jay looked close to see several taser prods in the arm of the xeno. Vinny came up from behind and

leaned over Jays shoulder.

"Oh I remember her. She was nasty mad, dude." He said. "Took a while to put er down." April smiled. She

remembered it too, what he wasn't telling was that the xeno woke up a second after the picture was taken, and

almost bit his face off. The look on his face made even Hope laugh her ass off. They had to take her to med bay and

had a doctor look at her.

"Vinny did you check the motion trackers?" Synthia asked.

"Yes, Synth."

"Did you check the ammo supply?"

"Yes."

"Did you-"

"Yes, I loaded the APC, put the spare armor in the cases, feed the chickens, cleaned the hogs, changed my

underwear. Synth, its all done."

"Just checking." April looked her watch.

"Aright marines! Armor up! We leave in 10!" She yelled. Every marine ran to the armory. Each marine had their own

armor, with their names and personal insignia, and guns. Except Jay. He walked to April.

"I was wondering, what's the best thing to use against a Xeno?" He asked.

"Anything that keeps them back." April responded.

"Well, earlier I asked around. I got mixed replies."

"Course you did. Each person has a different view of things. Even when it comes to guns. Take Vinny and Hope for

example. Vinnys an in your face kinda guy, with firey personality. The guy uses shotgun and a flamethrower. Hope,

however, has an explosive anger. She's our explosives expert ironicly." She looked at him. "You want my advice,

kid?" He nodded. She pulled out a few guns from the rack. "Pulse Rifle. Take em out before they can get close." She

handed it to him. She grabbed a pump action shotgun and pumped it. "Shotgun. For close encounters."

"Fair enough." He took it and strapped it to his back. April grabbed a service pistol from the rack.

"And always have one in the chamber."

"Why?" Jay asked. April pointed at the book in his pocket.

"Keep reading and you'll find out." She strapped on her black armor. Its emblem was a heart with 2 crossed blades

Over it, with the words "Cross My Heart" under it. Hope walked up holding a set of armor.

"Ay Rookie." She said. He turned and tossed it to him. "Get suited up. You can color it with crayons later." He looked

at it. It was basic army green, with his last name "Conner" a little under the neck line. He put it on, and grabbed his

guns and back pack. They all geared up and loaded into the APC. The driver, Clay, backed up the armored vehicle

into the dropship. In the cockpit, Lance sat with his co-pilot behind him. He flipped the door controls and the ship

lowered into the airlock. The door above closed and the lock below opened.

Jay looked nervous.

"Don't worry, there's only a 31% chance that we'll be killed in atmosphere breach." Synthia said.

"That's doesn't help Synthia." Wayne said. Lance spoke over the intercom.

"All hands, prepare for drop." He announced. Vinny smiled at Jay.

"Hang on to your ass, kid." And at that, they dropped.


	4. Chapter 3

The dropship shook violently as it breached atmosphere. Jay clung to his seat. The drop simulators were nothing

like this. On the shelves, equipment boxes rattled against their guard rails. The whole ship felt like it would fall to

pieces. Vinny smiled as the ship shook.

"Thaaat feeeeels gooood." He said, his voice shaking. Hope rolled her eyes. Synthia smiled. April, surprisingly,

looked just as nervous as Jay was.

"How you hold'n up, Sarge?" Rochelle asked. April looked at her.

"Fine. Drops just make me uneasy." She said. Vinny looked at Jay.

"They're the only thing that's can make the Sarge freak." He said. The ship steadied, and Lance spoke over the com.

"Alright, we're in atmo. Your free to clean up any messes you may have made during breach." He said jokingly. April

unbuckled her self and walked up to Clay in the APCs command seat.

"Hey, Sarge." He said.

"Hey, how's the camera feeds?"

"They're all working. Look for your self."

April looked at all the screens. All of the Marine helmet cams were working fine. She glanced at the feed to the

dropships external cameras. She saw something in a tree.

"Woah! Pan back on that screen!" She yelled. Clay pulled a switch back and the camera slowly turned around. They

were now to far to see.

"Damn. Out of range."

"What did you see?"

"I don't know, but it looked human."

Clay shrugged. April sighed and grabbed a com head set.

"How far are we from the colony?" She asked Lance.

"A few miles. ETA 10 minutes." Lanced answered.

"Alright, thanks Lance."

"No prob."

April took off the head set and turned around. Jay was reading the Xeno guide.

"How's the studying Jay?" She asked. He looked up at her.

"Alright, I guess." He answered. "You coulda told me about the whole Facehugging thing."

"I told ya to keep one in the chamber didn't I?"

Jay turned the page to a larger, tan colored Xeno. It had what looked like dreadlocks coming from its long head. On

each side of its mouth were crab leg like mandibles. Its tail blade had a hook on the back of it, giving the

appearance of a meat cleaver.

"What in Gods name is that?" Jay asked. Vinny looked at the picture, and actually frowned.

"Oh, that thing." He said. "We call em Stalkers."

Everyone in the APC turned at that name. Jay didn't like that. Vinny continued, "They're big, nasty motherfuckers.

Exo-skeleton twice as thick as normal Xenos, and three times as stealthy."

"Why do you call them Stalkers?" Jay asked.

"Because, they don't just kill you, they make a sport out of it. They toy with ya, take their time. Then when they

finally decide to kill you, they take your head like a trophy. "

Jay gulped.

"We don't know what the hell they burst from, and I personally don't wanna meet them. What ever has hunting so

near and dear to their hearts that its embedded into their DNA, must be one bad customer."

April walked up.

"Alright Vinny. Enough stories." She said.

"I'm just warning him. No harm in that right?" He said. Synthia looked at Jay.

"In any case it is highly unlikely to encounter a Stalker. The odds are 3 in 10." She said. Jay looked back at the

book. He still didn't like that chance. Lances voice came over the coms.

"The colony is in view." He said. April and Jay went to the camera screens. Jay saw the colony getting bigger on the

screen.

"There it is." April said. "Eagles Perch. Saddle up people, we gotta job to do."


	5. Chapter 4

The dropship lowered on to the landing pad. A heavy looking man walked toward the ship. The door opened and

the APC drove out, and turned so the side door would face him. It opened and April stepped out.

"Heard you had a bug problem." She said.

The man chuckled.

"Hopefully I called the right exterminators. My name is Clark Simmons. I run Eagles Perch." He and April shook

hands.

"Sergeant April Harting. Nice to meet you. What's the situation?"

"The Xenomorph that invaded the compound is contended. We believe its nest is some where in the mountains east

of here."

"If you would, I'd like you to take us the the cell your holding it. Just to see if it'll hold."

"Of course."

April turned to the squad.

"All right, Vinny and Jay your with me. The res of you start setting up our equipment."

"I could have someone take your people to our ops center. That should serve as a good command post." Clark

offered.

"That would be helpful, thank you."

Vinny and Jay walked out and they headed into the colony. The hallways at the main part of the facility was bustling

with people. But Clark lead them to a section that was completely empty.

"We had this section quarantined to avoid any problems." He said. Clark held up a pass card to a door and it

opened. The walked into a small room with a large window. On the other side was a dark room. The little light

shining in revealed that the inside was wrecked. Broken glass everywhere, tables flipped, and claw marks all over.

"We trapped it inside a bio-hazard room. Its where we mix chemicals with robotic arms. The walls and glass are

several inches thick to avoid contamination. The only vents in the room are about 2 inches wide, to clear hazardous

gas. Perfect for holding a Xeno we guessed."

"You guessed right. Good thinking." April said.

"Let me hit the lights so you can get a look at it." Clark offered.

"No need," April said "I see it just fine."

Clark and Jay looked at her. The room was pitch black. They couldn't see anything. Vinny laughed.

"Oh, man. You don't know do ya rookie?" He said. "The Sarge is kinda psychic. She can see xenos through walls and

in darkness and stuff. Kinda how the bugs see us."

April looked at them.

"I'm not psychic, Vinny. And bugs can't see. They're blind." She said.

"Then what would you call it?"

"I don't know what I call it. I don't see them. The image is just placed in my head, and I just know where they are."

"So... Psychic?" Vinny said.

"You want KP duty for the next 3 days?"

"Every one loves my omelets."

"KP it is."

Jay walked up to the glass. He saw something move. April saw it fully.

"Rookie! Get away from the glass!" She yelled. The Xeno suddenly lunged at the glass slamming into it. Jay jumped

back and tripped onto a desk. The Xeno fell over onto its side and rolled over and hissed at them. Then they noticed

something, it was pure white. The marines stared.

"Bull... Shit." Vinny said.

"I can't believe it," April said, "An Albino Xenomorph."

"Yep." Clark said. "The workers nicknamed it "El Blanco". It means the white."

"Her. Most bugs are girls." Vinny said. " And I think it would be "El Blanca"."

El Blanca crawled back and forth in front of the glass, staring at them. The light shined off her smooth white head.

Jay walked forward, and Blanca lashed her tail out, the spike on the end scratching the glass. Jay stepped back.

Vinny smiled.

"I think she likes you." He said. Clark pressed a red button, and fire extinguishers in the wall blew at El Blanca. She

screeched and fled from the white fog.

"Gotta do that so she stays away from vulnerable spots." Clark said.

Vinny turned to Jay.

"How do you like that, kid? Your first bug, and its albino!" He said. Jay looked at the glass.

"Yeah, lucky me." Jay said. Blanca stayed back in the dark, hissing at them. Rochelle came over the coms.

"Boss? We got the ops center set up. Hows the xeno?" She said.

"Its contained, Rochelle. You guys gotta see it. Its something." April replied.

"Maybe later. Remember those guards that went missing?"

"Yeah."

"We found them. Well... What's left."

"Damn. Xenos?"

"Well?"

"I wouldn't say so, Sarge..."  
"What?"  
"Come see for your self."


	6. Chapter 5

April and Jay walked to the morgue where the guards bodies where being kept. Vinny had gone to grab some food.

April walked in first. Hope and Rochelle sat waiting.

"Where are the bodies?" April asked. Hope stood up and nodded her head to the other side of the room, walked

over to the autopsy tables. April followed. There were three body bags on the tables. Hope walked over to one.

"This poor sob was killed by Xenos." She said and opened the bag. The guards head had a gaping hole in the back,

and half his face was eaten off. There were more bite wounds throughout the body, indicating a small group of bugs

were eating him. There were also acid burn marks in several places. He might have injured one.

Jay walked in.

"Stay back there Rookie. You ain't ready to see this." April warned. Jay complied.

Hope moved to the next bags.

"These two, were defiantly not killed by bugs." She opened them, and April gasped. The guard on the left had a

massive fused wound through his chest. As if something blasted right through him, and burned the the entry wound

shut on the way out. The man on the left, however, was skinned completely, his muscle tissue exposed. Not an inch

of skin was left on him, like a fur trapper got him.

"What the fuck happened to them?" April asked disgusted.

"I don't know." Hope replied. "The wound on this guy looks like its from a phase plasma rifle. Except a lot more

powerful. As for the other guy, the skin was shaved off by the looks on it. All in one piece."

"Christ. First Xenos, now we got a murderer with a suped up plasma gun on the lose." April rubbed here head and

sighed. "How can anyone do this to somebody?" Vinny walked in eating a sandwich. He moved to April.

"S'up? What I miss?" He said his mouth full. April pointed to the bodies. Vinny looked and stopped chewing. He

swallowed and tossed the sandwich into a trash can.

"I lost my appetite." He said.

"Who walks into a morgue with food?" Hope asked.

"I was hungry." Vinny replied. Rochelle walked to April.

"Sarge, two of our guys found an old access tunnel the bug might have used to get in." She said.

"Alright, ask Mr. Simmons if we can weld it off. If one xeno found it, the others might too."

In the access tunnel, TJ and Ramirez walked down the dark tunnel with the shoulder lights on.

"Creepy as shit." Ramirez said.

"I heard that." TJ agreed. "It just screams xeno done here. Keep an eye on your motion tracker. No telling what's

down here."

Ramirez lifted up his motion tracker, and it started blipping, sending out a signal.

"Got nothing." Ramirez said.

"Let's hope it stays like that."

They continued down the tunnel, and found a fuse box.

"Alright! Let's see if we can get some light in here." TJ said. He opened the box and started rewiring it. "Christ, I

hope this works. This place is so old."

The motion tracker started beeping. Ramirez lifted it up. There was something ahead of them, getting closer.

"Woah, woah, woah! We got something!" He said. TJ looked ahead, it was to dark to see anything even with the

shoulder light on.

"Can't see shit." He said. "There aren't any vent around us are there?"

"No," Ramirez answered. "We should be looking straight at it!"

"Watch the tracker! Ill get the lights!" TJ rushed and continued to rewire the fuse box. Ramirez had his pulse rifle

pointed in front of him, his eyes darting back and forth from the tracker to the tunnel. The dot on the screen

continued to get closer and closer. The lights suddenly came on and at that exact moment, whatever it was

stopped. But, there was nothing there.

"What the flying fuck?" TJ said.

"Where is it? It should be right there!"

They lifted rifles and slowly walked forward, they checked every crevasse they passed, in case something was

hiding in there.

"Nothing..." Ramirez said. TJ turned and walked quickly back toward the entrance.

"Let's get the fuck outta here!" He said. There was a grunt behind him, he turned, and Ramirez was gone.

"Ramirez? Where'd you go?" He called out. No reply. "Come on man, this ain't funny!" He walked forward and

turned a corner and stopped. Ramirez was hanging on a wall two feet off the ground, with a spear through his

chest.

"**_Creepy as Shit_**." He heard Ramirez's voice say behind him. He turned and let loss several round at the wall. He slid

past the corner and ran as fast as he could. He yelled into his com.

"This is TJ! I'm in the service tunnel! Marine down! I repeat! Marine down! Unknown hostile in the tunnel!"

"This is Rochelle! I copy! Get your ass back here Marine!"

He heard something behind him. He spun around, gun aimed. Nothing. He looked harder, focused, and saw a ripple

in the air. His eyes widened with realization. Three red dots appeared on his shoulder. He screamed into the com.

"Its Fucking Invi-!" There was a blue flash, and the com went dead.


	7. Chapter 6

The marines barreled down the stairs to the service tunnel. Wayne ran in first, Smartgun ready. He scanned the

tunnel with his eye piece. No life signatures.

"Clear!" He called out. April, Hope and Vinny ran in armed. Vinny lifted up his motion tracker.

"He's right. Nothings moving." He said.

"Do you have their signals?" April asked.

"Yeah, TJs is up ahead. Ramirez must be out of range, deeper in the tunnel."

"Alright, let's go get our marines." They hurried down the tunnel, Wayne in front, not letting their guard down. They

came to where TJs signal was. All they found was blood splatters.

"Oh my God..." Wayne said.

"Christ. Tell me this isn't all that's left of him." April said. Then they noticed drag marks. They lead to a small storage

closet. April walked in, and almost threw up. TJ was hanging by his feet from the ceiling in the middle of the room,

with his left shoulder completely blown off. His head was hanging by only a few strands of sinew.

"Sonuva Bitch..." She said. They other walked in and were just as horrorified. Hope walked over and examined the

wounds.

"Bull shit... Its the same as with the guard! Defiantly Plasma based. Only way beyond what we have." She said.

April scowled.

"That's it. Now its personal. I want Ramirezs' body found yesterday. Move!" April said. Wayne and Vinny ran out of

the room and down the tunnel. Hope cut down TJs body and wrapped it in an old tarp she found in the room. Hope

said a prayer for the fallen marine. Vinny then yelled down the tunnel.

"Sarge! I think we found him!" He yelled.

"Think?" She said to her self. She ran down the tunnel to them. Vinny was looking down a corner.

"What do you mean think?" April asked.

"See for your self." Vinny said. He pointed over to Wayne who was kneeling over a body on the ground. April

walked over, expecting the worst. But she didn't expect this. From the look of it, Ramirez was impaled through chest

with a spear perhaps, and then decapitated.

"What the hell?" She said.

"That ain't the half of it." Wayne said. He flipped the body over, and revealed his spine was ripped out, along with

his head.

"Notice the style? Reached into the back, grabbed the spin, then ripped it out, with the head." He asked. She knew

that particular style.

"Stalker." She said with worry.

"But he wasn't killed by one. The weapon was defiantly made by someone. Most likely a really big spear." Wayne

said.

"What else could it be? No man is strong enough to rip a mans spine out."

"I'm not saying it was. I'm not saying it was a Stalker neither." Wayne looked at the body. "I don't know what it

could be."

April looked at Ramirez.

"Let's get they're body's outta here. We're sealing this place off. Now."

They wrapped up the body, and brought it back with them. Vinny and Wayne carried out Ramirez, and Hope brought

TJ out. April watched her team carry out their dead friends. She was looked down the tunnel with a scowl.

"Who ever did this is gonna pay." She said, as if she knew something was listening. She walked out, closed the

door, and wielded it shut. April turned and walked up the stairs, holding back the anger and sorrow in her heart.

In the tunnel, the ripple in the air appeared. It moved to the door, and ran hand down the wield, inspecting it. It

wasn't going to get in that way. A screech echoed down the tunnel. It turned at the sound, extended its blades,

and moved toward it.


	8. Chapter 7

The marines sat in Eagles Perches bar, mourning their fallen comrades. The colony had provided coffins

for them, and a funeral was held for them, along with the dead guards. The bar was silent, none of the

colonists were there, save for the bar tender. Hope sat at a booth alone, smoking. Vinny and Wayne

sat next to each other at the bar, drinking. Clay, Lance, his co-pilot Daisy, and Rochelle sat a table

playing cards. They were to depressed to bet. April walked in with Jay and Synthia behind her.

She sat at the bar next to Wayne and sighed.

"Not two hours here, and we already lose two marines." She said.

"I still don't get it." Vinny said. "How did they get the drop on em'? Ramirez was one of our best

trackers."

"I don't know." April said. "Who ever it was, knew what they were doing." Jay sat down next to her

and stayed quiet. Wayne looked at April.

"So, now what?" He asked.

"We find the bug Hive." She replied. Hope looked at her.

"What about the asshole who took out our guys?" She asked.

"The bugs are our biggest threat right now."

"The bugs didn't blow our friends head off!" Hope yelled.

"I know, but if we don't find that hive fast, the bugs are gonna find away in here, and kill a lot more

people then a maniac with a plasma gun." April said.

Hope scowled.

"Hope, as soon as the bugs are taken care off, I promise you, we will hunt that bastard down and

carve their names into him!" April assured her. Hope scoffed.

"I'll do more then that." She said.

"And you have my full permission to do so." April said. Simmons walked in.

"Hello." He said. He paused. "I'm sorry about your comrades. I know your mourning, but this is urgent.

My science team has just given me good news. They think they have a safe way to find the xenomorph

hive!"

April looked at him.

"I'm open to suggestions." She said. Clark smiled.

"Great, if you would please, follow me." He said, and walked out. April stood up, motioned to Jay and

Synthia, and followed. Clark lead them down to the mechanics wing.

"I am told that this is very well thought out plan. My team has spent the last few days working on it,

before you arrived." Clark stopped at a door, and opened it. Standing in front of them, on its hind legs,

was a six foot tall xenomorph. Instinctively, April grabbed her pistol, and ran at it, shielding the others

from the blood that would spill. She stuck the barrel in its mouth and almost pulled the trigger.

"Wait!" Clark yelled. The xeno lifted its hand in the air, like a human would surrender.

"Sorry if I startled you," it said muffled. "But could you kindly remove from my maw?" April was shocked.

Then she noticed the static in the voice. It was a synthetic! She blinked, and took the gun out of its

mouth.

"Sorry." She said.

"Don't worry." He said. "It was kind of a complement, My appearance fooling even a veteran marine."

Clark walked up to them.

"Sgt. Harting, I'd like you to meet Vladimir." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Vladimir said, and held out his hand. April cautiously shook hands.

"We took some scans of El Blanca," Clark explained, "and built him off her design."

"I requested the usual black carapace though." Vlad said.

"With him, and a few pheromones we took from Blanca, he'll be able to home in on the hive and infiltrate

it. He'll find the queen, plant a bomb and run outta there like a bat outta hell."

April looked at Vlad.

"He is pretty convincing." She said. "But will he fool the queen? She's able to communicate with her

workers telepathically. If he doesn't respond, she might know somethings up."

"Then I will just have to avoid her. Out of sight, out of mind." Vlad said. Synthia stepped in, and Vlad

took notice of her.

"And who is this beautiful young women?" He asked. Synthia giggled.

"Synthia. I'm the synthetic of this marine squad." She said, and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you,

Vladimir."

"To you as well." Vlad took her hand and kissed it. Synthia giggled, again. April and Jay stood there, a

little creeped out. Clark rolled his eyes.

'Androids these days.' He thought. 'So life like, its disturbing."

An alarm suddenly blared. Everyone jumped is surprise. April grabbed her com.

"What the hell is going on?!" She yelled into it. Rochelle replied.

"Boss! We got an intruder! But we can't see them!" She said.

"There's nothing on the cameras?"

"No! I mean we can see them! Their fucking invisible!"


	9. Chapter 8

The colonists were running out of the labs. Vinny and Hope followed behind the crowd, guns raised,

watching for the slightest movement. April spoke over the com.

"Get every one out, I'll be the in 3." She said.

"Roger." Vinny said. A security officer ran past a corner into view.

"Double time it! I just lost two other guys!" He called. He heard something behind him, and spun

around pistol raised. A spear impaled his chest, and he was lifted in the air. Hope opened fire below

him. A bright green liquid splatter on the floor, and the man fell to the ground. The civilians had all left,

and Vinny slammed the doors shut. He and Hope ran over to the officer.

"He's dead." Hope said.

"Damn. At least you hit it. I think." Vinny said. He knelt down, and inspected the liquid. He wiped his

finger on it. "Feels like blood, but it glowing." He heard foot steps coming up. Before he could react, he

was kicked across the hall by an invisible force. Hope lifted her gun at the ripple in the air, only to have

her gun smacked out of her hand, and be punched in the face. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Vinnys vision cleared, and saw the ripple. He pulled out his pistol and shot at it. He must have hit the

right spot, as it started sparking, and became completely visible. The creature that stood before him

was at least 7 feet tall, long dread lock like tendrils hanging from the back of his head. It wore a metal

mask, the eyes of which were black and intimidating. The creature roared at him. It quickly kicked the

gun from his hand, grabbed him by the neck, lifted him, and slammed him against the wall. Vinny tried

to break free, but its gripe was too strong. Two jagged blades extended from a gauntlet on it arms, it

raised them in the air and snarled. Vinny closed his eyes and prayed for it not to end like this. The

creature suddenly felt a blunt object bash the side of its head. It dropped Vinny and fell to the side. Jay

stood there, holding his gun backwards. He helped Vinny up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah... Thanks for the rescue." Jay looked at his gun. It was jammed, so he threw it off to the side.

The creature stood up and roared at Jay.

"Get Hope out of here! I distract the big guy!" Jay ran down the hall, and the creature followed. Vinny

ran to Hope.

"Come on, girl, let's get moven." He said as he helped her up. Jay ran down the halls, knocking down

everything he passed to try to slow his pursuer. They creature either leapt over them, or smashed right

through them. Jay reached the science bay and ran inside a room. He sealed it behind him. He looked

around for a control panel. The door suddenly banged loudly. The creature was on the other side. Jay

found the panel he was looking for, just as the creature pried open the door. He reached for a button,

only to be grabbed and slammed onto the wall. The creature roared and slammed him again. Jay glared

at it.

"Hey Ugly," He said,"I want you to meet a friend a mine." He kicked the button on the panel. The door

to the chemical lab opened. The creature looked into the dark room. A white shine reflected as

something moved towards the door. El Blanca stepped out, and let out an ear splitting screech. The

creature dropped Jay, spread its arms and roared at her. El Blanca leapt onto the creature and the two

entered an alien wrestling match. Jay crawled out of the way and ran out the door. He pulled it closed

and wielded it shut sealing the two in. Inside, the masked creature kicked Blanca off and into the next

room. It ran forward blades extended. Blanca swung her tail and slammed the blunt side of her tail

blade onto its head. The creature stumbled and grabbed the tail and swung her into a wall. The

creature pulled out a telescopic spear and charged. Blanca dodged, and grabbed the spear. She flipped

the creature over her and snapped the spear in two. The creature jumped up and swung its blades at

her. She ducked, and slashed its stomach, its fluorescent blood poured out, and the creature grabbed it

stomach in pain trying to keep its organs from spilling out. Blanca swung her tail and knocked it to its

back. It reached for its wrist gauntlet, trying to activate something. Blanca leapt onto its arm, bit down

and ripped the arm off at the elbow. She through the arm to the side, and faced her now harmless

opponent, snarling. The creature growled at her, and she leapt onto it, and slammed her inner jaw into

its brain cavity. The great hunter lay dead, as its most honored prey tore into its body, enjoying her

fresh meal.


End file.
